Who Fills the Cracks?
by Wild as the Wind Is
Summary: When James, Alice's boyfriend, cheats on her.  What will happen? Will things get worse before they get better? Will Jasper finally tell Alice how he feels about her? Only one way to find out. Hope yall like it! More too come in later chapters! A/J etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay yall! This is my very first human fic. and also my first non-short story! I worked really hard on this and will write alont more chapters! This is only the first of many! But I need ideas! What do yall want to happen after this? What do you want to read about? and lastly was there anything you got confused about that I should clear up in the story? Once again this is an Alice/Jasper fanfiction (Of course with Emmett, Edward, Bella and Rose in it too!)**

**Hope ya LOVE it!**

**I would really love a review on this chapter since its my first one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of these people in the story!**

**...**

I saw Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Bella and Edward all sitting in the booth a few rows down. I couldnt help but smile as I walked to the table.

"Alice!" Bella cheered and stood up to greet me. She looked beatuful. Wearing a navy blue dress and a black, peep-toe shoe. Her brown hair seemed to shine as she brushed it behind her ear. As she hugged me as Emmett and Rose walked up as well.

"You look great Alice!" Rosalie chimed in. She was wearing a red, strapless dress. Pair that with black heals and blond hair, simply Rosalie.

I saw Jasper he looked great in a suit and tie. He gave me a small, gentlmanly hug and said, "Hey Alice! how are you?" That Texan accent always gave me the shivers. A few of his blond hairs were in his face like always.

"Im great Jazz! James should be here soon." I said looking around. He nodded gently in return.

we all sat down and made some small talk. As the boys started talking about football (not suprising there), I skimmed the menu asking my self why they couldnt put this in English, this all looked like gibberish! Why couldn't it seem normal to order chicken fingers like when we where 7? I usually got what James was having..

James! Where was he? I skimmed the room once more. I even checked my phone. Nothing.

"Ill be right back." I said with a small smile. I was starting to get worried about him. If he was going to be late he would have called!

I went outside and started to call him. He would usually call me, or at least text me.

As if he would be walking toward me this second, I franticly looked around the parking lot.

I started to call him. Where are you James? I shouldn't be worried, he is probably going to pull up any-

I heard a giggle from the girl, coming from the couple beside me. I had ignored them for the most part, I had bigger things to worry about then..

I saw him.

James. He was holding another girl, kissing another girl...

I remember everything else slip my mind. Please dont let it be true. It's not James! Its not him.

"James?" I wispered softly.

He broke there make out session long enough to look up. His eyes grew wide. The red headed woman he was with simply smirked.

"Alice! Alice this is't.."

I didn't wait to hear him. I couldn't look anymore The man who had siad I love you to me before I left was kissing another girl.

"Alice please!" I hear him plead as I ran back into the resurant.

I didn't know what I was going to tell them. I had tears in my eyes..even if I walked in as if nothing had happend they would figure it out. If I told them they would freak out, if I didn't they would freak out even more.

I didn't want to go anywhere else. James would be there.

He said he loved me...

Emmett of course, being the over protectie brother , never like James very much. I thought he just needed time to get used to it.

Now Emmett had a good reason.

I walked over to the table, I was going to be strong. Don't let them notice.

"Hey Alice!you ok? you were gone for awhile." Emmett asked me gently.

"Im fine." I nodded softly. "Im-I'm going to go home. I saw James outside and-" I rambled, but didn't want to finish. "Im going home." I stated shankely even though I tried to be firm, gripping the chair till my knuckles were white.

"Alice, Do you want to stay over at our place?" Rose suggested sofly. She knew what was going on. For some reason I knew she knew this wasn't normal. "You don't look so well Ali."

"I don't want to be a bother." I said knowing it was useless.

"Alice. What happend." Jasper asked. His eyebrows furrowed together.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. James had left me. And he had cheated on me. I thought we were oing to get married some day...

I felt so embaressed as I broke down and ran back outside. What if he was still out there?

Sure enough, he was outside sitting on the bench. When he saw me jumped up and ran over.

"Alice please! I love you! Alice-" he tried to embrace me.

"James leave me alone!" I sobbed out hysterically. I was to angry, to upset to think.

"Alice forgive me!" He pleaded as if _we_ still had a chance.

I burried my face in my hands. I was loosing it big time. I couldn't handle all of this. This wasn't happening. James loved me and is late for dinner and this isn't real

"Alice." I heard him say softly. I heard him walk over to me...

The resurant door opened, and I heard a slam against the wall.

"What did you do to her?"

I finally looked up.

Jasper had him pinned to the wall. He looked so angry, Iv'e never seen him so furious as he punched James right on the nose. James let out a scream when Jaspers fist connected with his face.

I hear the rest of them come out. I started backing away, my vision was blurry from tears. I was so confused as I felt Bella and Roses arms around me. They started walkingme into the car..

I heard a booming voice that could only belong to Emmett.

"Dont ever talk to her again. Dont look at her. Dont speak to her. Dont come anywhere near her. If i ever hear you came to apolojize I will destroy you!"

I hear more yelling but by then I couldn't here the screams.

We got in Bella's car. I was shaking. I wasn't thinking straight.

James didn't love me.

"Alice. We are going to my place okay?" Rose told me gently while rubbing my back. "All of us are going to meet there."

**...**

**Otay! Im stopping there! Tell me what you think of it! Anything helps! Was it good? Bad? OKay?**

**Thank yall for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay yall! Chapter two! Im so excited! I never get bored writing this story..a little sad? yes. Bored? Nope :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of these people in the story!**

**...**

I don't remember the car ride home very well.

I crashed on the bed. I hadn't realized how tired I was. I had cried so much, there was no more tears that could come out as I fell asleep..

For awhile I laid peacefully. I felt someones arms around me that could only be Jame's arms. I felt so protected. So peaceful.

Then it hit me.

James wasn't here. James would never be back. He didn't love me and wasn't holding me.

I blinked hard. Most of the blinds were closed but my eyes were adjusting to even being open.

"Darlin'?" I heard a low voice say softly.

I automatically knew who it was. Only one person had ever called me that.

"Hey Jasper." My voice cracked and was horse.

"Are you alright?" He asked extremely worried, and I had only just woken up.

I felt like I cried all night. For some reason, even though I felt so betrayed and hurt. Jasper had held me all night. His coat had been around me, the silky soft inside of it made going to sleep easier.

"I don't know yet."

He gave me a soft smile. He was still in his outfit from last night. "You slept for along time. It's two in the afternoon." he gestured to the window which had little streams of light peaking out from the blinds.

"Did you hold me all night?" I asked. For some reason I didn't mind if he had.

He opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. He sighed and ran his fingers though his hair.

"You just looked so upset Alice, I-" he obviously thought I was angry with him. He finally spoke again and said, "I'm sorry if I crossed a line. It's just you looked so...scared, eve while you slept. They told me I should help you and.."

"Really Jazz I don't mind, you made it easier. Honest I'm not made, it just surprised me."

"It won't happen again."

It was my turn to sigh, he was so stubborn sometimes.

"Is everyone here?" I asked hopefully. I was slight torn, I didn't want them to be here because I would be embarrassed. But I wanted them here because, well, they were my friends and were simply trying to help.

"Of course Alice, you think they would just leave you here?" He asked a matter a fact. "They were so worried about you, we all were." he added the last part quietly.

"Okay then, I guess we should go outside." I sighed. Suddenly wondering what I looked like. I still had my dress on from last night, my makeup was probably all over the place, not to even mention my hair.

As if reading my thoughts Jasper asked me kindly, "Are you sure? Do you want to change first? Take a shower?"

"Sure," I walked into the bathroom. Even thought I was at Roses and Emmett's place, I had an extra toothbrush here.

I looked into the mirror.

It was worse than I thought, my eyes were puffy and red from crying and my dress was extremely wrinkled. I washed my face and got may makeup off.

Even though Rose's clothes were slightly bigger, i put one of her T-shirts and sweatpants on.

Feeling much more comfortable, I walked out and saw Jasper sitting on the edge of the bed, already changed as well

"Hey Jasper?" I asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks. For helping me and everything.."

He gave me a soft smile, "Ill always be there okay? No matter what."

I nodded, feeling like I was going to cry again. But instead I breathed in, knowing if I started, I wouldn't be able to stop.

"You ready?" He asked me while standing up.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ready." I said...

Totally, and completely.. _not_ ready.

**Otay! I'm stopping there for tonight! Very tired. Hands aren't working like normal! I will have another chapter up soon! :)**

**Thank yall for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yall must have thought I disappeared off the face of the earth huh? But never fear! The Story of Alice and Jasper will go on!**

**I almost feel like I'm rusty, so tell me what you think off my newest chapter! :) So sorry about being this late updating! You can write me a nasty note if you want, I promise to read it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Here is a little friend pop quiz for all of you reading...

What do your friends do, when they realize your in pain and don't want to get up?

They take you to do _everything_, even if you don't want to.

and I _really_ didn't want too.

"ALICE! Get up! We are going shopping!" Rose screeched in my ear. My head popped up off my pillow, almost hitting her face in the process.

"Rose...can't I just-"

"NO! Alice you have been couped up in here for days! Now, your going shopping whether or not you feel like it! Get up! Here we go! I expect you to be ready in by the time I come back in!"

I groaned into the pillow.

"Love you too!" She yelled while walking down the stairs.

I groggily got up after a few moments. I took a quick warm shower. As I got dressed I vaugley wondered who Rose had invited to come on this shopping spree. I put on some dark jeans and a red tank top. I tried putting on earings I usually wore, but James had given them to me. I looked in my closet for shoes, but the first ones I saw were black pumps James gave me for my birthday last year...don't even get me _started_ on trying to find a necklace he hadn't given me.

There was _no_ escaping him...

Why did such good memories now make me feel trapped? Nothing ever made sense anymore. I loved going shopping, and now I was dreading it. I loved looking nice and trying difference things, now I didn't want to walk outside. Why should I? It's not like it would make James want me again.

But Rose was going to drag me out of this house whether I was happy about it or not. I'm sure _one_ day I would thank her...

I did my hair like I always did, spikey and straight. I did my makeup a little lighter than usual, maybe I didn't care. Maybe I simply thought makeup would make a difference to my deep circles and pale face.

I was sick. _ Love_ sick.

I looked in my full length mirror, I sighed. _ This is as good as it gets for me_. I decided and walked down stairs to my fate for today.

There they all were, will big grins and much to excited expressions.

"Yay! Alice finally made it down stairs!" Rose sang, walking over and dragging me to all of them. I saw all of my friends, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Bella.

"Did you really have to invite the boys? I'm sure they have much better things to do than watch me shop..." My voice trailed off. I mean, they should be playing football or watching an action movie or _something_ other than watch me moap around town.

"Nope, we have nothing better to do." Jasper said confiedently. "Today is about you having fun. _ Surely_ you can't do that without us, your _favorite_ people in the world, right?" He asked with his eyebrows raised. I smiled inspite of myself.

"No, I guess not." I said still giving them a small head shake.

"Then lets hit the road!" Emmett said loudly, clapping and walking to the door. We all walked out one by one. Before I went, Jasper put his arm around me and gave me a hug which I returned gratefully.

"By the way_, love_ the boots." and winked at me, giving me a grin.

I stopped and looked down. I hadn't realized I had my cowboy boots on. I had just picked a random pair of shoes from my closet.

Then I understood why he had winked at me. _Jasper_ had given these boots. They were a deep auburn color and had a pointed toe. I absolutly loved them, but never found an outfit to wear them with. I had always dressed up so much that the boots never went with my outfit. But I was so casual today, and wanted to be comfortable. I must have picked them up absent mindedly because of their deep red color that seemed to go with my shirt.

"Thanks." I said softly. I had a feeling I would be wearing them a lot now.

We got in the car and went straight to the mall. As I walked in it felt like my second home. This was a place I new inside out, a place that I could stay all day in. It might have been better than my bedroom...

We went everywhere. Shoes, clothes, jewelry. For a girl like me, heaven on earth.

This morning I said I may thank Rose one day, but I may thank her in the next few hours. Getting out had helped me, but it also made me realize I would not get over this overnight, but I suppose we had already proven that.

"How are you doing Alice?" Edward asked me while walking in stride with my small steps.

"I'm alright, Rose was right as usual. I did need to get out of the house." I really did have the best friends anyone could ask for.

"Actually, it was Bella's idea." He said

"Really?" I turned to him in suprise.

"Yeah, but she knew only Rosalie could get you out of bed. She knew you would love to go shopping."

"But, Bella hates it. I'm sure she would rather be at a library or something."

"Her boyfriend didn't break up with her Alice, and may I say, isn't planning on it." Edward said seriously, making me giggle. Edward and Bella were perfect for each other. "She knew you _needed_ this, and Bella wanted to be their for you. So she went shopping, for shoes and all."

I nodded slowly, realized what I had to do. I felt guilty, Bella hated shopping, she would rather have her head in a book. So thats what I was going to do.

"Guys?"

"Yes Alice?"

"I have one more stop before we go home."

"Whats that?"

~Later~

"You must be joking me. Alice. _ My_ Alice in a bookstore?" Bella said, now more excited than I have ever seen her.

"Be quiet. I don't_ hate_ reading! I just...like shopping better. So now we are shopping for books. A compromise." I said.

Bella laughed as we all walked through the doors of Barnes and Noble. As if we were in a perfume store, Bella breathed in. "I love the smell of books." She said wistfully.

I creased my eyebrows, I will never understand what she meant. But it didn't matter, Bella was happy and right now that was all that mattered.

"Hey Bella?"

"Hm?" She said, slightly distracted and skimming through a book.

"Thank you." I said. Bella looked up at me in slight suprise, she relaxed and smiled at me. "No problem Ali, you deserve better than him anyway. It will get easier. I promise."

I nodded, trying to make myself agree with her. But what could be_ better_ than James? He was handsome, nice, smart...my own thoughts trailed off as I thought of my old boyfriend. Old boyfriend. Get used to that. _Ex-boyfriend. The one who told you he loved you, then you saw making out with some red-head..._

What could be better than James? I said again in my head.

"Alice?" A deep voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I said wipping around to see Jasper looking at me with a worried expression.

"You alright darlin'?"

"Yes...Yes I'm okay." I said, now flusted. _Snap out of it Alice. This is supposed to be fun._

"I lost you for a second there." Jasper said, walking closer to me.

"I'm alright. Really."

At least I _thought_ I sounded convincing.

He sat there for a moment, leaning against a table displaying all sorts of books. He kept looking at me as if he were waiting for me to tell him the truth. Then he spoke for me, in words to perfect for my situation.

"Your miserable, aren't you?"

"Yes." I mumbled. Jasper could always see right through me. It's not that I didn't have distractions keeping me busy. For awhile I would stop thinking about it. But by myself I thought about it so easily, and it was killing me.

"It will get better Alice. I promise."

"How do you know?" I said almost childishly.

"Because, James was stupid to leave you. He was stupid to cheat on you. There is someone out there who is right for you, who knows that your the most beautiful, kind-hearted girl that he could ever have. You will find him someday Alice, you have too."

"Now why do I believe that when you say it?" I said, smiling a little.

He shrugged lightly, smiling right back at me. "Well, I'm a little more convinced than you. The best part is I get to say 'I told you so' when the inevitable happens."

I grinned at him now. He was always the one to make me feel better, even when my boyfriend cheated on me.

"Hey, I know I'm a little late, but I really am glad you gave me these." I said, gesturing to my feet. My cowboy boots had held their own after an entire day of shopping.

He grinned proudly at me. "Glad you like them."

"Oh! Thank you Alice!" We both turned to our left to see Bella carrying more books than I read in a year. "This is so much fun! I mean, I haven't been to a bookstore in forever. I haven't had time in the past few weeks!" Bella walked off to show Edward her newly found collection that I'm sure she would read in a matter of days.

"She is really enjoying herself isn't she?" I asked aloud.

"Imagine how many she will have by the time we are all leaving." His voice was light and seemed to end are deep conversation. Jasper was always very versitle that way. He connected with people in a way that made me envy his calm and easy-going demeanor.

What if Jasper was right? What if there was someone out there that I would end up with? Someone who was right for me and would be happy with just me. Not me and some other women.

I would make him happy just being me.

* * *

**DONE! So Happy you read this chapter! :) Thank you so much for sticking with me! Extremely tried. Must sleep.**

***Holds up sign* WILL WRITE FOR REVIEWS!**


End file.
